Goodbyes Never Last
by Starsoffire
Summary: Raven gets called to Azerath to help her people fight Trigon. Starfire was called back to Tameran because Galfore is ill and the Psions were attacking. The boys were not doing so well in crime fighting, they each drifted off into their own directions.
1. Girls we need you, Good bye friends

**Goodbyes never last**

**Ok peeps! I have wrote yet another story, even though this is only my second... Well, i hope you like it, oh and there will be a new character in this story! She will be comming in the later chapters, i think...Meh, anyway, read on!**

**Chapter one: We need you girls, goodbye friends.**

"YA!" Star yelled as she hit the ball with all her might.

"Get it Beast Boy!" Robin yelled. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla nd spiked the ball (If you hadden't noticed, the team is playing voleyball on the roof.) Robin and Beast boy were on one team while Starfire and Raven were on the other. Cyborg was in his room recharging his batterie.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven whisperedher chant as Robin spiked the ball, the net bent down in front of the ball, the ball hit the net and bounced back towards the boys. Starfire had heard Raven chanting, she fell to the floor laughing. Robin was mad because his -awesome- spike did not succede. Raven smirked. Then her smirk became a chuckle, then the chucle became a giggle, that caused a window to shatter.

"EEK!" Starfire squealed.

"Oops... i'll get that." Raven calmed down and left to fix the window.

"You cheated!" Beast Boy freaked out.

"It was funny... Or not?" Star aksed as she say Beast Boy and Robin steaming up. The alarm sounded and they all rushed to the main room, even Cyborg was done charging so he also wasd there.

"It's a message." Raven said.

"Accept." Robin ordered. Raven typed a few keys, soon, a woman's face appeared on screen, she wore a wite cloak and had a chakra like Raven.

"Arella!" Raven exlamed.

"Raven! We need you! Trigon is attacking! Comme here quickly!" Arella pleaded. In the background, the whole world of Azerath was on fire, torn apart. Soon, the screen went black.

"I have to go!" Raven said as she ran to her room. Once she got there, she opened a book in front of her and looked up at her friends who had folowed.

"Goodbye, friends... I will miss you." Raven said.

"What do you mean? You are comming back right? You have to! you can't leave!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I may not make it through the battle, i may never see you ever again... Goodbye." Raven said as she ran up to Starfire and hugged her tightly. She quickly said her farwells and tellaported to her home. Starfire was in tears, and so was Beast Boy. Suddenly the alarm went off again. They all wonce again ran off to the main room.

"Another message." Robin said as he typed a few things then a woman's face appeared. This one had long auburn hair, and green eyes, her eyes were not round like Starfire's, but narrow.

"Koriand'r! We need you at Tameran! Our Grand ruler Galfore is ill and the Psions are attacking! we need- Ugh!" The woman did not finish, she was thrown away by a big boulder.

"-gasp-! I have got to go!" Star squealed as she ran up to the roof. The team folowed quickly. As she was about to fly off, she turned around. She jumped into Robin's arms and hugged him tightly, she did the same to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"I will miss you all with all my heart." Star said as she began to leave.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled after her. But he was to late, she had already flown away into the clouds.

The boys tryed to stick with crime fighting on their own, but they did not succede, every time they would get their butts kicked. They eventually drifted off into seperat ways, but still kept in touch and hung out most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oky! new chapter! all i have to say is, I HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**I don't own TT**

**Chapter 2: They come back**

Three years later

Robin, cyborg and Beast Boy were walking down the mall, in normal cloths, like normal citizens. Cyborg and Beast Boy were wearing those rings to hide their true identity. And Robin did not wear his mask anymore. A band was singing at the other side ofthe mall, and that's where they were headed.

"I heard this band was an all girls band, i wonder how bad this is!" Cyborg laughed.

"I heard that they sang other singer's songs, how lame is that? They probably don't even have good voices!" Beast Boy chuckled.

"There they are." Robin said as he pointed to a stage not far from where they were. On stage were three girls setting up their stuff and getting ready to sing their song. In front of them, a bunch of people were standing there eating treats and waiting for them to start. A tall girl with auburn long hair and a guitar walked to the front of the stage with a mic. The boys had just arrived just in time.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! We are now going to preform 1,2 Step by Cierra!" She said into the mic and clapped right after.

(Ok guys, i dont know if it's not allowed to put up song lyrics, but i think you're allowed, that's the whole point of putting a song in your story!)

**Ladies and gentlemen (ladies and gentlemen)**

**This is a Jazzie Phizzle (Phizzle) Productshizzle (o, o)**

**"Missy"(Missy), the princess is here "Ciara"**

**Verse #1**

**This beat is,**

**Automatic, Supersonic, Hypnotic, Funky fresh**

**Work my body so melodic, this beat flows right through my chest (what)**

**Everybody mami,papi, came to party**

**Grab somebody, work your body**

**Work your body; let me see you 1, 2 step**

**Chorus:**

**Rock it, don't stop it**

**Everybody get on the floor**

**Crank the party up**

**We about to get it on**

**Let me see you 1,2 step**

**I love it when you 1,2 step**

**Everybody 1,2 step**

**We about to get it on**

**(Verse #2)**

**This beat is**

**Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it**

**Jazze made it**

**So retarded, top charted, ever since the day I started**

**Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it**

**Goodies make the boys jump on it**

**No I can't control myself**

**Now let me do my 1, 2 step**

**Rock it, don't stop it**

**Everybody get on the floor**

**Crank the party up**

**We about to get it on**

**Let me see you 1,2 step**

**I love it when you 1,2 step**

**Everybody 1,2 step**

**We about to get it on**

**(Wooh ee)**

**It don't matter to me, we can dance slow**

**Whichever way the beat drop our bodies will go**

**So swing it over here Mr. Dj**

**And we will, we will rock you**

**O, oo**

**It don't matter to me, we can dance slow (dance slow)**

**Whichever way the beat drop our bodies will go**

**So swing it over here Mr. Dj**

**And we will, we will rock you.**

**I shake it like jello, make the boys say hello**

**Cause they know im rocking the beat**

**I know you heard about a lot of great mc's**

**But they got nothing on me**

**Because im 5 foot 2, I wanna dance with you**

**And im sophisticated fun, I eat filet mignon,**

**And im nice and young, best believe im number 1**

**Rock it, don't stop it**

**Everybody get on the floor**

**Crank the party up**

**We about to get it on**

**Let me see you 1,2 step**

**I love it when you 1,2 step**

**Everybody 1,2 step**

**We about to get it on**

**Rock it, don't stop it**

**Everybody get on the floor**

**Crank the party up**

**We about to get it on**

**Let me see you 1,2 step**

**I love it when you 1,2 step**

**Everybody 1,2 step**

**We about to get it on**

**This is for the hearing impaired, a jazzepha production**

**Oooohweeee 2Xs**

"Alright! Thank you! You are such a great audience! Now it will be... Try by Nelly Furtado, My friend Rae here will be Singing! so give her a big hand of aplause!" The girl with auburn hair said as she gave the mic to Rae.

"Man speaking of the name Rae, i really miss her." Beast Boy said. Cy and Robin just nodded at the thought of their two missing friends. They looked up as Rae started to sing.

**All I know**

**Is everything is not as it's sold**

**but the more I grow the less I know**

**And I have lived so many lives**

**Though I'm not old**

**And the more I see, the less I grow**

**The fewer the seeds the more I sow**

**Then I see you standing there**

**Wanting more from me**

**And all I can do is try**

**Then I see you standing there**

**Wanting more from me**

**And all I can do is try**

**I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness**

**And all the real people are really not real at all**

**The more I learn the more I cry**

**As I say goodbye to the way of life**

**I thought I had designed for me**

**Then I see you standing there**

**Wanting more from me**

**And all I can do is try**

**Then I see you standing there**

**I'm all I'll ever be**

**But all I can do is try**

**Try**

**All of the moments that already passed**

**We'll try to go back and make them last**

**All of the things we want each other to be**

**We never will be**

**And that's wonderful, and that's life**

**And that's you, baby**

**This is me, baby**

**And we are, we are, we are, we are**

**Free**

**In our love**

**We are free in our love**

"Let's give a big hand for my purple haired friend Rae!" A girl with brown hair and blond streaks took the mic and went to the front of the stage.

"Ok, we will be singing one more song for you all. I will be head singer, My name is Kim, Kori and Rae will be back dancers! The next song is Holler Back Girl By Gwen Stefani!"

(there is no bad words in this, it is blurred out, so kindly do not report me!)

**Uh huh, this my shhh**

**All the girls stomp your feet like this**

**A few times I've been around that track**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that**

**Cause I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl**

**2x**

**Oooh, this my, this my 4x**

**I heard that you were talking shhh**

**And you didn't think that I would hear it**

**People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up**

**So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack**

**Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out**

**That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up**

**A few times I've been around that track**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that**

**Cause I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl**

**2x**

**Oooh, this my , this my 4x**

**So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers**

**No principals, no student-teachers**

**Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one**

**So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all**

**Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you**

**That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust**

**A few times I've been around that track**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that**

**Cause I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl**

**2x**

**Oooh, this my , this my 4x**

**Let me hear you say, this shhh is bananas**

**B-A-N-A-N-A-S**

**This shhh is bananas**

**B-A-N-A-N-A-S**

**Again, the shhh is bananas**

**B-A-N-A-N-A-S**

**This shhh is bananas**

**B-A-N-A-N-A-S**

**A few times I've been around that track**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that**

**Cause I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl**

**2x**

**Oooh, this my, this my 4x **

"Alright! We will be singing here next saturday! If you need any information what so ever, we will be at the front desks in front of the mall's main door, or you can just e-mail one of us, our e-mails are writin on the screen obove." Rae said as she pointed to the screen obove.

"Do they look familiar to you?" Cy asked as he turned to Robin. He was writing down their e-mails on a piece of paper. He finished and stuck it in his pocket.

"Yeah, that's why i'm going to ask them a couple of questions." Robin said.

"What do you mean familiar? As in... Starfire and Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg and Robin nodded.

"Dude, impossible, Raven would never show emotions, and Starfire can't speak perfect english! And who is that other girl with them?" Beast Boy asked. When the boys looked up, the crowd had left, it was only the girls on stage putting everything away.

"Should we?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded. They started to walk towards the stage. Kim had seen them comming, but they did not see her look at them. She turned around and told something to Kori. Kori gave her a face that meant -It doesn't matter-. The guys finally reached them and stood in front of the stage.

"Umm excuse us ladies." Cy asked politly. As the girls looked up at them, The boys starred in shock.

"Can we help you?" Rae asked them.

"Can we ask you some questions?" Robin asked finally snapping out of it.

"Shoot." The auburn haired girl said.

"Did you ever hear about what happened to the Teen Titans?" Robin asked calmly.

"Ok, another fan thinking I'm Starfire... How many people have to ask? I am not Starfire! Starfire left for Tameran, helped them fight the Psions, and never came back because Galfore died!" Kori yelled.

"Kor, i think you went a little to far." Kim winced. Kori calmed down and looked at the boys.

"Sorry..." She said as she rubbed her eyes as she picked up a guitar and put it in it's case.

"Star, don't you recondnize us?" Robin asked. She turned around, and looked at him straight in his saphire blue eyes.

"No, did we go to school together?" She asked.

"Rae? Do you remember us?" Beast Boy asked. Rae looked him up from top till bottom. Then shook her head. Beast Boy looked around to see if the coast was clear, it was, he then turned back to the girls and attached his rings together, he then changed back to his green skin, green eyes and green hair.

"B-B-Beast Boy!" Rae whispered then fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! another chapter! ok i have to say that the format for these couple of chapters on both of my stories are kinda weird, I'm sorry if it is hard to read, SCREW WORDPAD! ahemm... anywho thank you all for R&R, here's is next chappie!**

**(I don't own TT)**

**R&R! NO FLAMES PLEASE! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**Chapter 3**

"Rae? Rae can you hear me?" Kori's voice rang through Rae's mind. She slowly opened her eyes to see her two friends looking over her. She looked at her serroudings, she was in her purple and blue colored room.

"Kori? Wh-what happened?" Rae asked as she sat up in her bed.

"We didn't believe the boys, we're going to meet them on msn at 4:30 to see what they really know, I think we shouldn't tell them our secret. It's best to keep it a secret." Kim explained as she put a wet cold cloth on Rae's forehead.

"Ya.. I agree, they may be trying to get to us." Kori nodded. Rae looked at them, then up at the clock.

"It's 4:30, give me the laptop." Rae said pointing to the laptop on her desk. Sarah's hand flashed blue, then the laptop was covered in a blue aura, it floated over to Rae's lap and stopped glowing. Rae turned it on, and logged on to msn.

"We should sign in to." Kori said as she picked up her own laptop, Kim did the same. They each signed in to find each boy was on also.

MSN

RoBiN: Hey girls

Beast Man: Hi

Rae: Who are you and what do you want with us?

Kor-Kor: I want to know who you really are, not just some phony names!

Kimmy: I second that motion.

Cyber: We are your old friends, girls don't you know who we are?

Kor-Kor: We have someone in mind, but we don't wanna say it untill we are sure.

Rae: Is that really BB? If you are trying to fool us, you are soooooooooo gonna pay.

Beast Man: Dude! Didn't you see me? It's me for heven's sake!

RoBiN: Why don't you ask us some questions, we will answer them all.

Kor-Kor: Ok then, where did we go if we had problems?

Cyber: The roof.

Rae: Did i ever have a problem?

Beast Man: You never let anyone in your room, you always had mood swings, and you NEVER showed any emotions at all.

Rae: Wow, he's right...

Kimmy: It could be three number one fans who spied on the titans and figured out all about them!

Kor-Kor: No, they had high tech security, no one could get in without the passw- wait, if you really are the titan boys, what was the password?

RoBiN: 58 46 29 41

Kor-Kor: What about the password to contact another planet?

Cyber: 70 01 45 83 29 42

Kimmy: What about to go to the evidence room?

Rae: ooooo good one.

Beast Man: Even i know this one, 78 28 46 379

Rae: I think i'm going to faint again.

RoBiN: Ok, time to ask you some questions.

Kimmy: Bring it on

Cyber: What other team was formed?

Rae: Titans Est

Beast Man: Who would never reveal his true identity?

RoBiN: That person will kill you for that.

Kor-Kor: Robin would never reveal his true identity. Oh no, i'm speaking perfect english again!

Cyber: Come on girls, we know it's you, why don't you admit it?

Rae: Because... We're going to be singing at the mall on saturday, why don't we talk there after the show?

RoBiN: Because we wanna know if it's really you, we wanna know if you're really the girls who faught crime weith us.

Kor-Kor: ...

Rae: ...

Kimmy: Why are you asking me? I wasn't on the team.

Beast Man: Who are you anyway?

Kor-Kor: Ok, I am Starfire... I cannot keep this secret from you anymore... When i left for Tameran, I arrived just in time to hear Galfore's last words. The Psions had launched a boulder and it had landed on poor Galfore... I had faught with all my might, the Psions never gave up. It took two years of no sleep, war and murder... Blackfire has died also, she was fighting with the Psions agains Tameran... Sadly, i was the one who had killed her... Anyway, i had came to earth when the war had ended, Tameran was victorious, the Psions never standed a chance when the royal family was angry. I came to earth wishing our team had not drifted apart. When i reached the tower, I broke into tears, it was distroyed. I had lost all hope, and almost started to shop lift thinking it was dthe only thing that could ever help me... But i then saw a blue light come near me from the far side of the tower. When it got close enough, I realized it was a human, well it looked like a human. It hovered in the air and smiled at me. She introduced herself to be Kim from a dimention called Azeran, a dimention between Tameran and Azerath. She had great powers, a mix of my powers, and a demons power. She had shown me what Azerath looked like and if Raven was alright, she was not, she was almost going to die. We quickly traveled to Azerath, Kim healed Raven, and we hellped fight Trigon for a year. When it finally stopped, we returned to earth and formed a team of super heroins. Just the three of us. Since there were barely any villains anymore in jump city, and Raven could show emotions, i began to learn to speak proper english, and we then decided to form a band. And this is where we are now.

Cyber: So... what you're telling us is that... It's really you? And Raven almost died? And Star can speak good english? AND YOU STARTED A TEAM WITHOUT US! (cry cry)

Kimmy: Umm yeah?

Rae: Why don't we discuss this on Saturday? -Sign out-

Kor-Kor: I agree with Raven. -Sign out-

Kimmy: Bye. -Sing out


	4. Chapter 4

**new chapter, probably my second in one day! NEW RECORD! lol, anyway... here is my chapter... Oh and just so you know, the song you will read later on in the chapter "your way again", Is written by MOI as in i wrote it! Ik now, it is stupid so don't balme me, blame my hand!**

**(Don't own TT)**

**chapter 4: Are you the same?**

_**Saturday**_

The girls were on stage and setting up their insturments.

"Alright ladies and gentle men! How are you all today!" Kori asked over the mic. There was a huge crowd in front of the stage, but in the first rown the boys stood there smiling at them. The crowd started to cheer and whistle.

"Today we are going to preform a song that we wrote our selves, it's called 'Your way again'!" Rae said in the mic. The crowd started to roar.

**When everything is taken away**

**Just turn on the light**

**Take a deep breath**

**It will all go your way**

**Have you ever been:**

**Stabbed in the back**

**or **

**Torn apart**

**Just calm down it will be goin your way**

**All hope is gone**

**No one will help you move on**

**Just take a deep breath**

**It will be goin your wayay**

**Have you ever been:**

**Stabbed in the back**

**or**

**torn apart**

**Just calm down it will be goin your way**

**I'm sorry i don't know what to say**

**Keep on dreaming**

**Keep on seein things**

**That will never be happining**

**Have you ever been:**

**Stabbed in the back**

**or**

**torn apart**

**just calm down it will be goin your way**

**Have you ever been:**

**Stabbed in the back**

**or**

**torn apart**

**just calm down it will be goin your way**

**Calm down it will be goin your way...**

The crowd cheered and yelled with joy.

"Alright! Lets give it up for Rae for writing this great song!" Kim cheered as she clapped. The crowed started to root her name. Rae blushed and put down her guitar.

"Ladies and Gentle men, We will now be singing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson! Kori is lead singer! Let's give it up for Kori!" Rae said as she tryed to change the subject. The crowd cheered for Kori, totally forgetting about Rae.

**Grew up in a small town**

**And when the rain would fall down**

**I just stared out my window**

**Dreaming of a could-be**

**And if I'd end up happy**

**I would pray (I would pray)**

**Trying not to reach out**

**But when I'd try to speak out**

**Felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here**

**So I pray (I would pray)**

**I could breakaway**

**Chorus:**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**

**I'll make a wish**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I loved**

**I'll take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze**

**Sleep under a palm tree**

**Feel the rush of the ocean**

**Get onboard a fast train**

**Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)**

**And breakaway**

**Chorus:**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**

**I'll make a wish**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I loved**

**I'll take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Building with a hundred floors**

**swinging 'round revolving doors.**

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**

**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**

**Fly away, breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings**

**And I'll learn how to fly**

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**

**I gotta take a risk**

**Take chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget the place I come from**

**I gotta take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

"Alright, I'm sorry to say that was the last song for today, monday we will be singing a whole different kind of songs! So untill then, Have a blast and never let music down!" Kori exclaimed into the mic. The crowd cheered and slowly began to dissapear.

"Can we help you witht that?" The boys asked as they climbed onto the stage and helped the girls with putting away their insturments. When they finally finished they walked off the stage and headed down the mall.

"Thanks for helping." Kroi thanked the boys. A little beep sounded from each girl.

"Uho... Umm we need to go... well be back... wait at the enterance." Rae said as she, Kori and Kim started to run out of the mall.

"What was that about?" Robin asked confused.

"Let's find out." Cybrog said as he linked his rings together and became... Cyborg. (half robot) He pressed a few buttons on his arm, ignoring the people around them starring at them. Something started to beep on the screen.

"Trouble, downtown, someone is robbing a jewlery store." Cyborg looked up at his friends who had already changed into their hero costumes. They rushed outside, Beast Boy morphed into a raven, Cyborg got in his car and Robin got on his R-Cycle. When they finally got to the crime scene, three black figures were beating the hell out of the robbers. They took the robbers down like they were jello, they knew martial arts, Robin could tell.

"Who is that?" Beast Boy asked. The three figures finished beating the robbers, called the cops and were about to leave when Robin caught them with his grappling hook. The three figures struggled as the boys pulled them towards them. When they were close enough, the boys realized they had black masks with long hair comming out from behind. One had auburn colored hair, the other had purple and the third had light brown with a hint of blond.

"Do we know you?" Cyborg asked rasing his human eye-brow(sp?). The three 'ninjas' just starred at them, suddenly the rope from the grappling hook snapped, one of the ninjas had cut it, they each ran off doing flips and running on the roofs. The boys decided to let them go, because they were fighting crime. When the boys returned to their appartment, they quickly signed into MSN to find all three of the girls online.

_**MSN**_

_Kor-Kor: Hey_

_Rae: Hey peeps._

_Kimmy: W'sup?_

_RoBiN: Yo_

_Beast Man: Hiyo (And yes, it is spellt that way, try to say hi with an 'o' but link the soundings, gosh i suck at explaining...)_

_Cyber: Not to much how are you?_

_Kor-Kor: I lost my voice...! I can't sing on saturday! (Freak out!)_

_Rae: We can't do anything without her, we need to cancel the show._

_Kimmy: But i told you we can't cancel the show! We're rasing money for the patiens with cancer!_

_RoBiN: We could help. We kinda got into the singing habbit. Right guys?_

_Beast Man: Yeah! I could sing!_

_Cyber: I call guitar!_

_Rae: Umm i don't think so... The last time i heard Gar sing he sounded like a constapated donkey._

_Kimmy: LMBO! (Laugh my butt off, i don't wanna put the other word.. Sorry.) That's funny... Ha ha!_

_RoBiN: Comme on he's not bad! He actually got good! Fine then give us a list of songs that we could sing and we will sing them on saturday._

_Kor-kor: Oh! Do you guys know Holiday? By Green Day!_

_Cyber: Oh yeah! i love that!_

_Beast Man: I'm cool with that!_

_RoBiN: Alright, what else?_

_Kimmy: How about... Seven Nation Army?_

_Cyber: That's good, i can play that on guitar._

_Beast Man: I'm sooooooooooo not singing that! Robin is sooooooooo singing that! Last time i tried i... Let's not go there..._

_RoBiN: Ha! Fine, i'll sing it._

_Rae: How about one song from a new band? Like Hedley, On My Own._

_Cyber: I so love that song! I am so playin that on the guitar._

_RoBiN: Beast Boy's singing!_

_Beast Man: Aw damn! I hate typing slow!_

_Kor-Kor: Thx so much guys, i fell so bad to have lost my voice..._

_Kimmy: Oh come on Kor-Kor! You'll get your voice back..._

_Rae: What? Oh, sorry, yeah, don't worry, you'll get it back..._

_Kimmy: Oh i got the perfect idea! Why don't you guys sing Saturday?_

_Beast Man: Kim, we are not singing on saturday._

_Kimmy: No i meant sing the song Saturday, you know by Hedley..._

_Beast Man: ROBIN!_

_RoBiN: Damn..._

_Kor-Kor: OHH! What about In Too Deep by Sum 41, oooh i love that song!_

_Beast Man: ROBIN!_

_RoBiN: How did you suddenly get so good at typing?_

_Beast Man: Copy and Paste:D_

_Rae: lol_

_Kor-Kor: lol!_

_Kimmy: lol!_

_Cyber: I think that's good enough for one Monday._

_Kor-Kor: I'm tired, i'm going to bed, see ya! -sign out-_

_Rae: I agree buh-bye -sign out-_

_Kimmy: I don't think i'm gonna stay, byez! Oh and don't forget to practice! -sign out-_

the boys each singed out right after Kim did, they went to bed, thinking of how they would do on saturday...

**Monday**

The stage was up, Kori, Rae and Kim were setting up the drums and the rest of the equipment and still waiting for the boys to arrive. Finally, the boys show up when a crowd started to form. Rae stepped up to the front of the stage to make an anouncment.

"Hey ladies and gentelmen! How'ya doin? (Crowd cheers) There's been a change, our best singer Kori lost her voice! So, we will not be singing, but our old friends will! They will be singing Holiday by green day, Seven nation army by White Stripes, On my own and Saturday which are both by Hedley, and In Too Deep By Sum 41!Alright let's give them a round of aplause!" Rae smiled as she clapped and put the microphone back in it's place. The crowd cheered anxiously waiting to hear the boys. The boys took their places and started to sing or play their insturments...

Holiday

**Say, Hey!**

**Hear the sound of the falling rain**

**Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)**

**The shame**

**The ones who died without a name**

**Hear the dogs howling out of key**

**To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)**

**And bleed, the company lost the war today**

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**On holiday**

**Hear the drum pounding out of time**

**Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)**

**To find, the money's on the other side**

**Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)**

**There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)**

**A gag, a plastic bag on a monument**

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**On holiday**

**(Hey!)**

**(Say, Hey!)**

**"The representative from California has the floor"**

**Zieg Heil to the president gasman**

**Bombs away is your punishment**

**Pulverize the Eiffel towers**

**Who criticize your government**

**Bang bang goes the broken glass and**

**Kill all the fa that don't agree**

**Trials by fire, setting fire**

**Is not a way that's meant for me**

**Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!**

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**This is our lives on holiday**

The crowd cheered and waited for another song.

Seven nation army

**I'm gonna fight 'em all**

**A seven nation army couldn't hold me back**

**They're gonna rip it off**

**Taking their time right behind my back**

**And I'm talking to myself at night**

**Because I can't forget**

**Back and forth through my mind**

**Behind a cigarette**

**And the message coming from my eyes**

**Says leave it alone**

**Don't want to hear about it**

**Every single one's got a story to tell**

**Everyone knows about it**

**From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell**

**And if I catch it coming back my way**

**I'm gonna serve it to you**

**And that aint what you want to hear**

**But thats what I'll do**

**And the feeling coming from my bones**

**Says find a home**

**I'm going to Wichita**

**Far from this opera for evermore**

**I'm gonna work the straw**

**Make the sweat drip out of every pore**

**And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding**

**Right before the lord**

**All the words are gonna bleed from me**

**And I will sing no more**

**And the stains coming from my blood**

**Tell me go back home **

On My Own

**Stayed awake all night toss and turnin'**

**Now my blood shot eyes are burnin'**

**Workin' out why this ain't workin'**

**Fight after fight after fight**

**And now it's killin' me**

**You were too busy to believe in**

**All the run away dreams I was dreamin'**

**Time to pack up and go I'm leavin'**

**Fight after fight after fight**

**And now I gotta be**

**On My Own**

**And living in a world alone**

**Gets better every day**

**That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home**

**I'm gonna make it on my own**

**I'll always take the harder road**

**Gets better every day**

**That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home**

**How'd you end up oh so jaded?**

**Cynical and so sedated**

**Can't live in this world you created**

**Day after day after day**

**And now I gotta be**

**On My Own**

**And living in a world alone**

**Gets better every day**

**That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home**

**I'm gonna make it on my own**

**I'll always take the harder road**

**Gets better every day**

**That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home**

**You will always be the lonely one**

**You will always try to swallow the Sun**

**Just remember you could never make it rain on everyone**

**On my own**

**And living in a world alone**

**Gets better every day**

**Cause I don't have to say**

**And now you're killin' me**

**On My Own**

**And living in a world alone**

**Gets better every day**

**That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home**

**I'm gonna make it on my own**

**I'll always take the harder road**

**Gets better every day**

**That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home**

**I'll make it on my own**

**I'm sorry I won't be coming home**

**I'll make it on my own**

**I'm sorry I won't be coming home**

**I'll make it on my own**

**I'm sorry I won't be coming home**

**I'll make it on my own**

**I'm sorry I won't be coming home**

Saturday

**Believe me**

**It's easy**

**To scream when you're dreaming**

**You wonder what's under your bed when you're sleeping.**

**They beat you.**

**And blame you**

**For all that you went through**

**But hey it's just another Saturday.**

**It's only just another saturday.**

**I love you.**

**I need you.**

**Like a thousand times before.**

**Wonder why I hate you.**

**But I'll scream and ask for more.**

**I only wanted your attention**

**At least the hate is some connection**

**But hey, it's just another Saturday**

**Believe me,**

**It's easy**

**To live between the lines.**

**When mommy says sorry,**

**Over a thousand times.**

**You're tied up**

**You're cried up.**

**You gotta get outta here**

**But hey it's just another saturday.**

**It's only just another saturday.**

**I love you.**

**I need you.**

**Like a thousand times before.**

**Wonder why I hate you.**

**But I scream and ask for more.**

**I only wanted your attention**

**At least the hate is some connection**

**If I feel, then I need**

**If I love, then I'm free**

**Then I'm free**

**You make a mess of me**

**You make a mess of me**

**I love you.**

**I need you.**

**Like a thousand times before.**

**Wonder why I hate you.**

**But I scream and ask for more.**

**I only wanted your attention**

**At least the hate is some connection**

**But hey it's just another Saturday, another Saturday**

**It's only just another Saturday.**

**Another Saturday and I'm free**

**And I'm free**

**And I'm free**

**And I'm free**

In Too Deep

**The faster we're falling,**

**We're stopping and stalling.**

**We're running in circles again**

**Just as things we're looking up**

**You said it wasn't good enough.**

**But still we're trying one more time.**

**Maybe we're just trying to hard.**

**When really it's closer than it is too far**

**Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,**

**Up above in my head, instead of going under.**

**Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,**

**Up above in my head, instead of going under.**

**Instead of going under.**

**Seems like each time**

**I'm with you I loose my mind,**

**Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.**

**It's one thing to complain**

**But when you're driving me insane**

**Well then I think it's time that we took a break.**

**Maybe we're just trying to hard.**

**When really it's closer than it is too far**

**Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,**

**Up above in my head, instead of going under.**

**Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,**

**Up above in my head, instead of going under.**

**Instead of going under.**

**Instead of going under.**

**I can't sit back and wonder why.**

**It took so long for this to die.**

**And I hate it when you fake it.**

**You can't hide it you might as well embrace it.**

**So believe me it's not easy.**

**It seems that something's telling me,**

**Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,**

**Up above in my head, instead of going under.**

**Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,**

**Up above in my head, instead of going under.**

**Instead of going under.**

**Instead of going under.**

**Instead of going under again.**

**Instead of going under.**

**Instead of going under again.**

**Instead of going under again.**

The crowd clapped and amazed at what the boys could do. The girls stood there in awe, amazed themselves at what the boys did. Rae snapped out of it and took the microphone away from Robin.

"Alright ladies and gentel men give it up for the guys!" Rae clapped as she looked over at the blushing guys.

"Lets make a chalenge, we will ask one of you to pick a song for them to sing! Hows that!" Kim said as she grabbed the mic from Rae. The crowd cheered even louder. Rae took the mic, stepped off the stage and into the very middle of the crowd and chose someone.

"Can you sing We Will Rock You by Queen?" The Boy asked in a chalenging voice. The boys smirked. Rae got back on stage and handed them each a microphone.

**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise**

**Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day**

**You got mud on yo' face**

**You big disgrace**

**Kickin' your can all over the place**

**We will we will rock you**

**We will we will rock you**

**Buddy you're a young man hard man**

**Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day**

**You got blood on yo' face**

**You big disgrace**

**Wavin' your banner all over the place**

**We will we will rock you**

**We will we will rock you**

**Buddy you're an old man poor man**

**Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day**

**You got mud on your face**

**You big disgrace**

**Somebody better put you back in your place**

**We will we will rock you**

**We will we will rock you**

**Alright dudes, yet another chapter done! I'm so proud of myself...(sob)...ahem... anyways, R&R! NO FLAMES! and i mean it! i got two flames i was about to give up but luckly one happy review from Emerald-Mistress! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! new chappie! So sorry i didn't post fast enough! i'm writing two other stories to you know! And i have these busy days and i have like no damn time to write! so sorry... So yeah... Oh and i'm so sorry for all the mistakes in the other chapter... I read it like a week after i posted it... They did play on monday not saturday... lol... I'm so clumsy... Oops... Well here it is! **

**Chapter 5**

_**MSN**_

_Kor-Kor: Thank you so much again!_

_RoBiN: Kori that's like the 1000th time you thanked us today! I told you it's no biggie! Anyway we had fun!_

_Rae: But we still can't thank you enough!_

_Beast Man: I gotta admit... That was fun..._

_Kimmy: Yea that's why you won't stop saying it was!_

_Cyber: Lol_

_RoBiN: Hey we saw these three fighters downtown the other day._

_Beast Man: Yeah, they were like girls in a ninja costume! It was cool! And they were so good! They took down the robbers like they were nothing!_

_Kimmy: They WERE nothing!_

_Kor-Kor & Rae: KIM!_

_Kimmy: oops..._

_Cyber: What? Do you know these 'ninjas'?_

_Rae: no! not at all! **-Sign out-**_

_**Kor-Kor has signed out**_

_**Kimmy has signed out**_

_Cyber: Hey guys, wanna make a visit to a couple of friends?_

-Ring-

"I got it!" Yelled a high and delicat voice. She opened the door all the way to see three conserned faces staring at her.

"H-hi guys! Come in!" Kori said as she let them in and closed the door. "Rae! Kim! Come down!" Kori yelled up the stairs. In a matter of time, Rae and Kim came running down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Richard finaly asked.

"What do you mean?" Kori questioned.

"The beepping at the mall." Gar spoke.

"None of your buisness" Rae said emotionless.

"We wanna help." Cy suggested.

"We work alone." Kim entered.

"That's why you work on a team." Robin pointed.

"..."

The girls froze. Raven teleported through the floor leaving Kori and Kim with the boys.

"When we came back... Raven had problems with her father... And she still does... Trigon is sending vilains robbing stores for the 7 items he needs to fullfill a prophecy... He needs those 7 items to rule the world... We are trying to prevent him from reaching those items." Kim sobbed silently. Kori held her friend in her arms and hugged her tightly and started to sob herslef.

"So... You three are those ninjas?" Beast Boy asked stupidly.

"Sometimes I ask myself why I befriended you..." Cyborg mumbled.

"Do they have any of those items?" Robin asked.

"Yes, they have two items..." Kori nodded.

"Not for long, I found a spell." Raven said as she walked up beside Kori in her leotard and cape.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked in consern.

"I'm stoping my father. And I need your help." Raven eyed her with hope. Kim looked her up to down then sighed.

"Depends on the spell." Kim said as she took the book of spells that was hooked under Raven's arm. Kim studied the spell then looked up at Raven with a worried face.

"You wan't to take the items, then imprison him in your mind! Again! You'll be emotionless again!" Kim cried as tears started to flow out of her eyes.

"It's the best there is." Raven said emotionless once again.

"Fine..." Kim nodded. She held the book as the two took the elevator up to the roof of the mansion. The rest looked at each other then ran/flew up the flight of stairs.

Raven stepped out of the elevator as calm as she ever was, Kim slowly folowing behind. They did not notice the four eyes looking upon them from a door that lead down to the center of the mansion. Raven took the book with her powers and placed it in front of her and Kim. She floated crosslegged in the air as did Kim. Slowly taking a minute to consentrate, they began to chant...

"The gem was born in evil's fire...

The evil shall not retrieve it's desire...

The gem shall halt evil's commands...

The evil shall rest in the hands of the gem...

For ever last..."

As the girls repeated this, a hard breeze flew through the air. The breeze became warmer and warmer, it started to shift to a blood red. A big red gem was seen in the distance, a long red fiery stick was at it's tail. The two items landed softly in front of the girls who continued to chant. A red fog started to blow towards Raven who had her eyes closed. Kim peeked then looked over at the book of spells, she slighly nodded to herslef then started to chant:

"Lord Azar let this end,

Lord Azar let him end!

As she said that last word, the fog started to flow faster towards Raven, when it was close enough, Kim thrusted her glowing blue hand forward and created a portal. The fog entered the portal and started to fade. Raven opened one eye and looked around, she opened both and looked at Kim. Kim was smiling and suddenly jumped on Raven and hugged her like she never was to hug her again.

"Kim, what did you do?" Raven asked sort of mad.

"I wouldn't let you do that, not in a million years." Kim smiled and looked at Raven.

"Portal to another world, a world where he will not have any powers, and no one around him." Kim answered with a giggle.

"...I... I don't know what to say, you risked your life to give me emotions?" Raven whispered.

"My life? How did I risk my life!" Kim asked in a shreek.

"Never mind..." Raven laughed and turned to leave. The girls argued and decided to use the stairs. When they opened the door, Kori jumped and hugged them both tightly.

"If something is to ever happen..." Kori began. "It shall happen to me also, we do everything as a team." She smiled and looked over at the guys who smiled back. Robin reached over and hugged Kori tightly, Beast boy morphed into his little cat and jumped into Raven's waiting arms. Kim looked at Cyborg who was already looking at her.

"Nahh!" They both said in disgust and watched their friends fall in love all over again.

3 years later

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shreeked a voice happily.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled another in surprize.

"Why are you two screaming?" Rae asked over the yelles.

"He did it! He finally did it!" Kori cheered.

"Did what?" Kim asked confused.

"Richard has proposed to me this morning." Kori said calmly with a big happy smile on her face.

"OH MY GOD!" Rae and Kim yelled.

"What? You make it sound like a bad thing!" Kori said looking at them with a face.

"Gar proposed to me this morning too!" Rae smiled and hugged Kori with all her might.

"Why am I the only one whithout a guy?" Kim cried.

"You'll get one soon..." Kori patted her on the back.

"When's the wedding?" Rae asked Kori.

"Soon, we didn't wanna waist time. Today is december the 7th, and our wedding is in febuary the 7th!" Kori exclaimed happily.

"Ours is in april the 11th, Gar wanted it to be on my birthday." Rae laughed.

"Oh my god I am so proud of you two!" Kim said and hugged them tightly.

THE GUYS

9:30 pm.

"Guys! I'm goin out!" Victor (Cyborg) yelled as he started to open the front door to their appartment of which they shared.

"With who?" Teased Richard (Robin).

"Chelsea!" (Bumblebee, I don't know her real name!) Victor yelled as he started to close the door.

"Be Back at ten!" Garfield (Beast Boy) teased and started to laugh.

"Shut Up!" Victor 'finally' closed the door and left.

"So you think he's ever gonna find out we proposed to the girls?" Richard asked.

"Nahh, not untill he proposes to Chelsea." Gar laughed.

**Ok pplz, done another chappie! Love it? Love it? Or did ya just love it? Lol, jk, just tell me if ya like it! R&R! no flames plz! Thank you so much!**

**Muahh!**

**Starfireravenrox AKA Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oky doky! Another chappy! All I have to say is I hope this would be a long one, and I hope it won't take long for me to write it!**_

_**Read On!**_

_**Love You! Muahh!**_

_**Don't own tt! Wish I did…..**_

**January 1st**

_Kori's diary_

_January 1st, _

_Dear Diary,_

_Ever since 'it' happened, I've been feeling nauseous… I don't know what's wrong! It's a good thing, and I'm proud! I'm just afraid what mother and father will think. I'm afraid to tell them what's going on… I got to go, the phone is ringing and I don't think the girls will get it. _

_Bye…_

"Hello?" Kori asked as she picked up the phone. "Oh hey Gar." Just as she said his name, Rae came flying down the stairs. "Ok sure! No problem! Ok, see you soon, bye." She said then hung up the phone. "The guys are taking us all out for dinner Saturday," She smiled. "And they're on their way now." She smiled even bigger.

"Ok, I wonder why they want to come..." Rae mumbled then went up the stairs. Kori was smiling then her smile disappeared.

_What if Rick wants to tell mother and father? What should I say? What should I do? I know mother would be proud, but what about father? Will he make Rick go through the- Oh no! I forgot about the test! No no no no no!_

"Kor-Kor? Are you ok? You're all red and sweaty!" Kim said as she looked at her friend.

"I-I'm ok… I think… I'm going to go take a shower…" She said then walked away slowly.

_**Ding-Dong!**_

"I got it!" Kim yelled. She flew down the stairs, landed in front of the door then opened it.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them then let them in. "Rae's coming down and Kori's drying her hair. You guys want something?" Kim asked.

"Nahh, we're cool." Gar laughed then plopped down on the couch, then Rick joined him.

"Hey guys." Rae greeted as she ran down the stairs in jeans and a thin shirt with her hair held up.

"Hey Rae." The guys greeted. Rae smiled then sat beside Gar.

"What's taking Kori so long? She's usually the first one done!" Kim exclaimed.

"I didn't take that long." Kori laughed as she ran down the stairs, she smiled, waved then sat beside Rick.

"So w'sup?" Kori asked.

"I was wondering, shouldn't your parents know about this?" Rick asked. Kori looked down.

"I-I don't really want t-" Kori stopped as the phone started to ring.

"What the heck?" Kim asked. "Kori come here." Kori walked over to see that the caller ID showed Tameranian letters. She frowned, then picked up the wireless phone.

"Excuse me." She said then went into the kitchen.

(If you read the following without the '.', you will understand.)

"H.e.l.lo?" Kori spoke in her Tameranian language.

"Ko.r.i, h.o.w a.r.e y.o.u?" a sweet woman's voice asked.

"Mo.m! H.e.l.lo! W.h.a.t m.a.k.e.s y.o.u. c.a.l.l?" Kori asked.

"W.h.a.t? C.a.n.'t I. c.h.e.c.k u.p o.n m.y d.a.u.g.h.t.e.r?"

(English now!)

"Ha ha." she shuckled. "How's dad?"

"He is fine, enough about us how about you?"

"I'm fine, mom, are you alone?" Kori asked as she closed her eyes thinking that was a bad idea.

"Yes I am alone, what is the matter?"

"Mother… I am getting married…" Kori tried to sound as exited as she could.

"…" Her mother said nothing, complete silence.

"Click!" her mother had hung up on her! Kori felt sad, she was so exited, but what just happened didn't make her feel like jumping with joy. As she walked into the family room to see a smiling Rick look at her, she felt her powers leave her. She faked a smile then sat beside Rick. They all laughed for a while, Kori also felt a bit better. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Gar said as he got up and opened the door, just as he did, a huge hand grabbed him then threw him across the room.

"Gar!" Rae yelled then ran to his side.

"Father!" Kori yelled.

"Where is he!" Darkfire yelled.

"Father ca- ahhh!" she yelled as her father threw her across the room also.

"YOU!" Darkfire yelled as he pointed at Rick. Rick's eyes went wide as Darkfire charged at him.

"DARKFIRE STOP RIGHT THERE!" a lady's voice ordered. Just then, Darkfire stopped. Everyone turned to see a woman resembling Kori with eyes that glowed silver.

"Get out." She told Darkfire calmly.

"But Moonfire he-"

"OUT!" She yelled. Darkfire growled then went out. Moonfire then calmed down then ran over to her unconscious daughter, Rick right behind her. Rick picked her up then set her on the couch.

"Gar you ok man?" He yelled over to where Gar lay with Rae beside him.

"Yeah…" He mumbled as he got up then dusted himself off.

"Is Kori ok?" Rae asked as she and Gar walked towards them.

"She's unconscious but she'll be fine." Kim said.

"Excuse my husband, when he heard Kori was engaged, he jumped!" she shook her head in disappointment. "I'm going to talk to him." She said then went outside.

Five minutes later Kori was awake, but her parents were still outside. She then felt tears form in her eyes.

"Kori, you ok?" Rick asked as he looked her in the eye, but she looked away.

"It's my entire fault, Gar got hurt and my dad almost killed you! He would have!" She cried as she buried her face in her hands.

"It's not your fault, you got hurt to, I could have done something." Rick said as he hugged her.

"I shouldn't have told them about it…"

"Wait, how come you were unconscious? You used to always get hit harder than that and you would always get back up." Kim asked.

"W-When I told mom about it, she didn't answer, she just hung up, and it made me feel sad. I'm so exited but that didn't make me feel like being exited then. And I have to feel good and happy for my powers to work, but then, my powers didn't work completely, and when my father came, I had none…" Kori said.

"Kori, your father has something to say." Moonfire said as she and Darkfire entered. Kori whipped her eyes then stood up.

"You may be married, but he shall do the test!" Darkfire boomed.

"No!" Kori yelled. "I don't want this to be a tradition in my family; I cannot stand to see innocent citizens getting hurt! You shall NOT make him do the test. Both for yours, and his health." Kori tried to hold back tears, but a few slipped and rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong? Afraid he'll loose?" An evil girl's voice asked. They all turned to the front door to see Blackfire standing there with an evil smile.

**Was that predictable? Ohmigod and I'm so sorry I didn't update as fast as I thought! I totally forgot about this story! I no it's hart to believe but I did! Ohmigod I really can't believe it, so, please review! I would totally promise to update if I get atleast 5 reviews, that would be the most I ever got.**


End file.
